Heretofore, various rubber adhesive compositions have generally contained hydrocarbon solvents and/or tackifiers. Some aqueous adhesive rubber compositions do exist such as those noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,879 to Murray, whereas the Murray composition relates to an adhesive composition comprising by weight percent based on total weight of said composition: about 35.0 to 50.0% of an elastomer selected from the group consisting of natural rubber, styrene butadiene rubber, polybutadiene rubber and mixtures thereof; about 40.0 to 60.0% water; about 0.02 to 0.60% pH adjusters selected from the group consisting of potassium hydroxide, aqueous ammonia and mixtures thereof; about 0.10 to 1.8% surfactant/stabilizer selected from the group consisting of sodium lignosulfate, octylphenoxypolyethoxyethanol, polyoxyethylene sorbitrol fatty acid ester, sulfated fatty acid and mixtures thereof; about 0.5 to 5.0% carbon black selected from the group consisting of N-300 and N-200 series and mixtures thereof; about 0.02 to 0.75% zinc oxide; about 0.01 to 0.40% sulfur; and about 0.005 to 0.20% accelerator selected from the group consisting of dibenzothiazyl disulfide, tetraethyl thiuram disulfide, tetramethyl thiuram disulfide, tetramethyl thiuram monosulfide, n-tert-butyl-2-benzothiazolesulfenamide, diphenyl guanidine and mixtures thereof.